Enemies Become Friends
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Niko, Johnny and Luis meet once again, but instead of trying to kill each other, they decide it would be better if they hang out and learn more about each other. Rated T because this is a GTA fanfic, like come on...Surprisingly, there's not too much strong language nor suggestive themes in this story. One-shot.


**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new fanfic by me! Now this is different since it's a GTA one instead of a TAWoG one. That's because I really wanna branch out, and I also had this idea for the longest time. I was waiting for someone else to do it, but no one did, so here I am doing it myself! Enjoy...**

 **A/N: The following introduction is based off the introduction of the fan-made GTA 4 film "The Fall of Liberty City Heroes" by JANTSUU. Look it up on YT.**

Luis Lopez was driving in his black Schafter in the streets of LC, specifically in Star Junction while listening to music from the radio. Suddenly, the car broke down, it started to slow down and smoke can be seen coming from the engine.

"What the fuck?". Luis exclaimed.

"Fuck this!". He added as the car came to a stop.

He got out and opened the front trunk.

"Fucking pussy". He said as he saw the engine condition.

Meanwhile, Niko Bellic was coming up to the same road Luis crossed just seconds ago. He was driving a green Dilettante and was also listening to music, when suddenly the radio started to make static noises.

"Fuck!". Niko said as he tried to fix it, leaning close to it and not seeing the road in the process.

"Stupid thing!". He said in frustration.

What Niko did not realize is that he was driving straight into the back of Luis' car, which he does and knocks the latter over.

"What the fuck?!". Niko exclaimed as he just realized what occurred.

Luis got up and dusted himself, frustrated.

Niko was about to open the door to his car when suddenly someone on a bike that was driving behind him hit the door with great force and got dismounted and sent a few meters away. Johnny Klebitz got up and dusted himself and then marched menacingly towards the duo.q

"You dumbass!". Johnny shouted.

As the latter made his way back, Niko confronted Luis.

"What are you doing?!". He said as he shoved Luis.

"Get your hands off me!". Luis retaliated.

"Now shut up and fuck off!". Niko shouted angrily.

Back to Johnny, he has made his way to the duo, and he was aiming his signature sawed-off shotgun at them.

The duo turn to him and raise their hands.

"Oh shit". They both said simultaneously.

"Dude, you asked for it". Johnny said.

"WAIT". Niko suddenly shouted, startling the other two. Johnny also lowered his weapon.

"Can't you guys see? Fighting won't get us anywhere. And i bet one of us killing the others won't make us feel better as we'd expect". Niko said. He was speaking from past experiences.

"So? Then what's the solution?". Luis asked.

"Even though i would prefer to use this bad boy, I'd like to hear what kinda of alternative you got, Nicky". Johnny said.

"Glad we could come to an agreement. Maybe instead of fighting, we should hang out, you know, like any other friends we have". Niko suggested.

Luis and Johnny started thinking about that. It did seem like an interesting idea. They had to admit they have some questions about each other, but never got around to ask due to being busy being aimed at with a heater by each other.

"Okay sounds good to me". Johnny said.

"I'm down for that too". Luis added.

"Cool, then let's go. Looks like we're gonna be using my car for now, since yours got f'ed". Niko commented while pointing at Luis.

"Yeah, looks like it". Luis said.

"Meh, I don't usually like cages but I have no choice". Johnny said.

The other two men looked at him, confused.

"By cage, i mean car. Just so you won't get confused again". Johnny explained.

"Oh because you're the tough biker guy. Okay i got it". Luis said.

After clearing that up, the three new friends got in Niko's green car, with the latter obviously being behind the wheel.

"So what's your name, dude?". Johnny asked Luis.

"Luis, and yours?". The latter said.

"Johnny". He replied.

"You two seem to already know each other, huh?". Luis said to them.

"Yeah, we kinda worked together for a bit". Niko said.

"Kay then". Luis added.

The three then went on with their hangout session. Niko and Luis got to know each other better and so did Luis and Johnny. They also told each other about all the crazy stuff they went through and answered some questions as well.

After that, they went to get food in Burger Shot, eating a bit too much in the process and leaving Niko in no condition to drive, and making Luis drive the car due to Johnny not liking to drive what he calls "a cage".

"I told you fool not to order too much". Luis said to Niko, then chuckled.

"Sorry L, I just can't get enough of it". Niko replied, causing Johnny to chuckle.

"So where to now?". Luis asked.

"I would say go to a bar, but i'm not feeling up to drink alcohol right now". Johnny said.

"Yeah and I don't like drinking a lot". Niko commented.

This surprised Johnny and Luis, as Niko definitely looked like the kind of guy to really enjoy drinking alcohol.

"Maybe we should leave it for another time. It's getting late anyways". Luis reasoned.

Both men nodded in agreement.

"So N, where is your place?". Luis asked, to know where to drop Niko and where to pick him up from next time.

"It's by Middle Park East, near Perseus". The latter instructed.

"You got it". Luis said as he drove to the aforementioned location.

The trio has arrived to Niko's house. Luis parks the car.

"Wow, that's one fancy place you got, Nicky". Johnny commented, amazed.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I'll see you two soon. I'm off to bed now". Niko said as he started heading towards his apartment.

"N, wait! We should give each other phone numbers to be able to arrange a meet-up, or in case of emergency". Luis said.

"Okay then". Niko said, agreeing.

The three men did as said and then Niko Bellic finally went to his house to get some sleep.

"So John, where to?". Luis turned to face the former.

"Ya know, I have a way to get back home fast. You can go now. Thanks for the ride". Johnny said as he got out.

"Okay then man, I'll see you soon". Luis drove away back home, leaving Johnny on the streets.

"Seeya". Johnny waved as Luis disappeared from sight.

The biker grabbed his phone and dialed Clay's number. After brief ringing, the latter picked up.

"Hey Clay, I'm gonna need one of your bikes". Johnny requested.

"No problem Johnny Boy, I'm on my way". Clay replied and then hung up.

After a short while, Clay showed up with a brand new Hexer.

"There you go Johnny Boy". Clay said as he got off the bike.

"Thanks Clay". Johnny replied.

Just as Clay was about to leave in a van, Johnny called him.

"Hey Clay, tell Terry that i might not call you guys to hang out for a while". He announced.

"What? Why?". Clay questioned.

"Let's just say i met some old friends and we talked". Johnny explained.

"Oh okay JK, i see what you mean. I'll see you then". Clay said as he got in the van and drove off.

Johnny also got on the new Hexer Clay just brought him and drove back home to relax for the night.

Inside Niko's house, the latter was getting ready to go to sleep. He decided that he would call his cousin and inform him about today.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Roman answered.

"Hey cousin, why are you calling up so late?". Roman asked.

"Hey Roman, sorry about that. But I wanted to tell you that i might not be able to play bowling with you for a while". Niko announced.

"Why's that?". His cousin questioned.

"I met some new friends, and I kinda wanna get to know them better". Niko replied.

"If that's the case, fine with me. Enjoy yourself. Good night". Roman said.

"Good night, cousin". Niko said then hung up. He now prepared to sleep.

"I forgot to get back my car, but I'm sure it's in safe hands with Luis". He assured himself and got on his bed, and eventually slept.

Luis was now in front of his house. He just got out of the car and went inside.

"I'm sure Niko won't mind if I keep it for a while". Luis told himself, referring to Niko's Dilettante that the latter forgot.

Luis then got out his phone and dialed Armando's number. It took a few seconds before the latter responded.

"Yo L, why you calling so late?". Armando wondered.

"Hey man, I just called to say that i might not hang out with you and H for a while". Luis announced.

"Why that? Been busy?". Armando said.

"Nah, it's just...I met some people I kinda knew already, but it was only today that we actually got to talk". Luis explained.

"Kay dude, if you say so. Laters". Armando then hung up.

Luis puts his phone aside and goes to bed, ready to get a good night's sleep.

He finally lay on and closes his eyes, and drift off in the end...

 **And that's gonna be the end of this story! Man that sure was a long one, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless! Sorry about not posting Chapter 3 of "Broken Promise" (kinda ironic, except I didn't make promises) but that's gonna come soon. 'Till then, thanks for reading, don't forget to fav this story and fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again, and bye!**


End file.
